memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Long Mirage
| author = David R. George III | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = | pages = 352 | ISBN = ISBN 9781501132971 (paperback), ISBN 9781501133213 (ebook) | date = late-January 2386 | stardate = | altimage = }} The Long Mirage is a Star Trek: Deep Space Nine novel by author David R. George III, released in February 2017. The novel is a follow-up to Revelation and Dust, Sacraments of Fire and Ascendance. Description :More than two years have passed since the destruction of the original Deep Space 9. In that time, a brand new, state-of-the-art starbase has replaced it, commanded by Captain Ro Laren. Still, the crew and residents of the former station continue to experience the repercussions of its loss. :''For instance: Quark continues his search for Morn, as the Lurian—his best customer and friend—left Bajor without a word and never returned. Quark enlists a private detective to track Morn down, and she claims to be hot on his trail. Yet the barkeep distrusts the woman he hired, and his suspicions skyrocket when she too suddenly vanishes. :At the same time, Kira Nerys emerges from a wormhole after being caught inside it when it collapsed two years earlier. She arrives on the new DS9 to discover Altek Dans already there. While inside the Celestial Temple, Kira lived a different life in Bajor’s past, where she fell in love with Altek. So why have the Prophets moved him forward in time… and why have They brought him and Kira together? Summary Kira returns to Deep Space 9, where Kai Pralon attempts to minimise the effect her and Altek's appearance will have on religious tensions on Bajor. Their reunion also derails Altek's romance with Ro. They both insist on joining the scientific expedition to Endalla. The fact that the moon does not exist in Altek's time adds to the theory that it was constructed. However, it is then realised that Altek comes not from the past but from a parallel present, and since the wormhole still exists in his universe, the falsework must serve another purpose. Quark has hired a private detective, Mayereen Viray, to search for Morn. However, when Mayereen is apparently abducted during one of their conversations only to turn up again, Quark suspects she has cheated him. He heads for Mericor, accompanied by Ro, who feels guilty about abandoning their relationship. There, they locate both Morn and Mayereen just before Morn is taken into custody by Mayereen's "abductors": Two agents of Federation Security. Nog has managed to get Vic's programme working so he and John Candlewood enter it. There, they find Vic being kidnapped by mobsters and are "shot", meaning the programme regards them as dead. Felix provides them with a back door to re-enter the programme but they only have a week to find Vic before the programme re-initialises, erasing the person he has become. With help from dabo girl Ulu Lani, they learn that Vic went guarantor for Morn's gambling debts only for the station to be destroyed before Morn could repay him. His attempts to keep himself out of financial difficulty led him to get into trouble with mobster Bugsy Calderone. Morn's crime is constructing a mobile emitter to try and get Vic out of the holosuite. The station detects a ship en route to the wormhole from Dominion space and Odo is asked to investigate. He discovers Weyoun and Rotan'talag transporting four thousand refugees who no longer wish to live under Dominion rule. Nog manages to pay off Vic's debt with money won from the casinos but Calderone aims to maim him as an example. Ro's group return to the station and enter the holosuite, with Ro using the mobile emitter to get Vic to safety. However, it fails to work long-term and he has to return to the programme, where he relocates to Paris. References Characters Deep Space 9 & USS Defiant personnel and residents :Allasar • Ernak gov Ansarg • Betulio Becerra • Ventor Bixx • Jefferson Blackmer • Pascal Boudreaux • John Candlewood • Amélie d'Arnaud • Gregory Desjardins • Flink • Barry Herriot • Leo Lubitsch • Vigo Melijnek • Elvo Minnar • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • Orcam • Quark • Ro Laren • Zivan Slaine • Wheeler Stinson • Prynn Tenmei • Torvan Pim • Treir • Ulu Lani • Ren Kalanent Viss • Zirk Olivia Dellasant • Aleco Vel Other Starfleet personnel : Leonard James Akaar • Julian Bashir • Ezri Dax • The Doctor • Sarina Douglas • Philip Herthum • Marcel Javier • Geordi La Forge • Norsa • Jean-Luc Picard • Selten • Benjamin Sisko Other Bajorans :Alavor Ment • Altek Dans • Asarem Wadeen • Callis Neve • Delevan Klatta • Girani Semna • Jamay Pal • Kira Nerys (Keev Anora) • Linsa Noth • Pralon Onala • Rhyne Ashek • Solis Tendren • Sorretta • Tef Noka • Veldis Reyn • Yevir Linjarin Akorem Laan • Baras Rodirya • Beren Togg • Cenn Desca • Gandal Traco • Garune Sysha • Jennica Lin • Kira Pohl • Kira Reon • Kira Taban • Ohalu • Opaka Sulan • Ranz Vecta • Renet Losig • Shakaar Edon • Veralla Sil • Winn Adami Holograms and characters of Bashir 62 :Charlie Arden • Benedetti • Beniamino "Bugsy" Calderone • Delveccio • Donna • Vic Fontaine • Joy • Vernon "Cool Papa" Owens • Faith Shay • Sperano • • Herschel P. Steinberg Angie • Ann-Margret • Frank Chalmers • Joey Conterelli • Bill Coogan • Darlene • Jimmy Flanagan • Mick Frey • Frankie Nedboy • Frank Sinatra • Naomi Smith Other characters :Corvok • Felix Knightly • Morn • Odo • Ceylin Remzi • Rethik • Rotan'talag • Amadou Toulet • Mayereen Viray • Weyoun B-4 • Nanietta Bacco • Barash • Bena, daughter of Rom • Gaila • Iliana Ghemor • Ishka • Laas • Leeta • Lenk • Akellen Macet • Raiq • Eom • Bayal Sego • Jake Sisko • Suzanne • Taran'atar • Kasidy Yates • Zek Starships and vehicles :Balju • • ( ) • ( ) • dropship • Frunalian clipper • Jem'Hadar Attack Vessel 971 • Pakled travel pod • Quark's Quest • R’Novia automobile • Cadillac Eldorado • emergency pod • • Even Odds • mine car • Mizarian transport • • • runabout • • taxi • • • • • wagon Locations :Bajor (Ashalla • Crescent Courtyard • Great Assembly • Shikina Monastery • Vanadwan Monastery) • Bajor sector • Bajoran system • Bajoran wormhole • (hangar • Hub • Plaza • Quark's BarReplimat) • Endalla • Endalla falsework • Gamma Quadrant • Mericor (Mericor Anchorage • Mericor City • Planetary Injection Control) • Newton Outpost (infirmary) Andor • Ardana • Bajor (Aljuli • B'hala • Bajoran Space Central • Borvalo Falls • Brintall • Brintall Provincial College • Endestre Wilderness Preserve • Forren • Hedrikspool • Hill Province • Ilvia • Joradell • Kenthira • Lonar Province • Merzang Mountains • Ovarani Valley • • Releketh Province • Rimanabod • Shavalla • Singha refugee camp • Taluno Lawn • Tannatuk Colony • Tozhat Province • University of Ashalla • University of Janir) • Baraddo • Beta Antares IV • Callastra • The Candles • Cardassia • The Chalice • Deep Space 9 • Deep Space 9 II (Celestial Spirits • hospital • Sector General) • Delta Leonis • Derna • Dunnin • Earth (Acapulco • Brooklyn • Caesars Palace • Chicago • Las Vegas • Las Vegas Strip • New York City • Philadelphia) • Farius Prime • Ferenginar • The Flames • Gamma Quadrant • Gavaria • Idran IV • Idran system • Janus VI (Geopolis • Geopolis spaceport) • Jupiter Station • Khefka IV • Kobheeria • Luria • Micsim IV • Nexvahl IV • Orendes • Portas • Risa • The Runners • Sol • Splender • Stervon IV • The Temple • Tendarri IV • University of Kinshasa • • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Races and cultures :Alonis • Andorian • Argelian • Bajoran (Bajora) • Callandran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human (Creole) • Jem'Hadar • Lurian • Orion • Petarian • Tellarite • Troyian • Vorta • Vulcan Ascendant • Bronis • Capellan • Eav'oq • Karemma • Klingon • Lurian • Milvonian • Ourentia • Overne • Prophets • Romulan • T-Rogoran • Thepnossen • Trill • Yridian States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Guard • Chamber of Ministers • Dominion • Federation Security Agency • Federation Starfleet • Judge Advocate General • Ohalavaru • Republic of Bajor • Starfleet's Holographic Image and Programming Center • United Federation of Planets • Vedek Assembly Alison Armanza Singers • Ascendant link • Bajoran Resistance • Bank of Luria • Bureau of Interplanetary Affairs • Cardassian Union • Department of Temporal Investigations • Displaced Persons Agency • Federation's External Affairs Council • Federation Research Institute • Ferengi Central Reserve • Ferengi Futures Exchange • Founders • Great Link • Lurian Commerce Net • Maquis • Ministry of Religious Artifacts • Starfleet Command • Strip Security Services • Typhon Pact • University of Mumbai Ranks and titles :abolitionist • accountant • admiral • adrenaline • agent • aide • alarmist • archaeologist • artist • assistant chief engineer • associate director • bassist • bellman • captain • cashier • chemist • chief botanist • chief engineer • chief medical officer • chief of operations • chief science officer • colonel • comedian • commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • commanding officer • computer specialist • concierge • • crewman • dabo girl • dal • dalin • director • doctor • Eminence • Emissary of the Prophets • engineer • ensign • Ferengi Ambassador to the Republic of Bajor • First minister • first officer • gambler • Grand Nagus • gul • Hand of the Prophets • jockey • kai • lawyer • liaison • librarian • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lounge singer • manager • material scientist • minister • Minister of Defense • Minister of State • mobster • monk • morale officer • musician • observer • overseer • physicist • pilot • • President of the United Federation of Planets • private investigator • professor • psychiatrist • ranjen • refugee • scientist • second-in-command • security officer • senior chief petty officer • sensor • sergeant • server • singer • Starfleet Chief of Operations • stevedore • strategic operations officer • tactical officer • temporal theorist • vedek • waiter • waitress • watch officer • zealot Science and technology :acanthite • adding machine • android • artificial intelligence • artificial heart • asymmetric wave • atmosphere • bioneural circuitry • blood • bomb • calculus • CAS buoy • chronometric radiation • chroniton • combadge • comet • communicator • computer • constellation • duotronics • electromagnetism • electromechanical • environmental suit • epidermal cell • • forcefield • galena • genetic engineering • gravity • hologram • holographic matrix • holographic projector • holographic recorder • holophoto • holoprogram • holosuite • impulse drive • inertial dampener • isolinear chip • isolinear core • isolinear rod • isolytic subspace weapon • ketracel white • mathematics • medical tricorder • metabolism • microwave oven • mobile emitter • morphogenic virus • multitronics • neutrino • nuclear force • optical grid • padd • phased-polaron emitter • phaser • physical science • physics • proton • quantum torpedo • radio • refrigerator • remote controller • replicator • scanner • shields • simulation tester • slot machine • spectrographic analysis • stochastic process • subspace distortion • subspace purveyor • substrata • telephone • television • terrestrial science • thermostat • thoron shield • tractor beam • transponder • transporter • type-1 phaser • universal translator • virtual-scanner headset • Other references :1930s • 1960s • 1970s • 4th century • 20th century • 22nd century • 29th century • Advanced Tactical Training • Aladdin Resort & Casino • alva • Andorian red wine • Andorii • Antarean playing cards • Apex Chair • apple pie • apron • Attainder • Bashir 62 • bass • bean • beetle purée • beret • betting parlor • bettor's folly • black seven • blackjack • The Book of Sighs • bracelet • breathing bar • brig • brown rice • Bruce Street • bucket • bureaucracy • candy • canvas duffel • capitalism • card counting • Cardassian language • cardigan • cave • ''cela'' tea • Charleston Boulevard • cheese • chocolate syrup • choritzed • cigar • communications hub • craps • cream • Crown of Bajor • cucumber • currency • dabo • Deauville Diner • decapus salad • Denobulan language • Desert Inn • diplomacy • dollar • dom-jot • Dominion War • The Dream/Le Rêve • dream whisper • duffle • Dunes • duty shift • End of the Rainbow Casino • engineering • envelope • esani • extradition • eyeglasses • Federation Charter • Federation Standard • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • Finagle's Folly • fizzbin • Flamingo Las Vegas • fraud • Fremont Street • Fremont-Sunrise Hotel • French language • French roast • fried chicken • fusionstone • gambler's ruin • ginger ale • Goldsill Rye • gork • grass • gun • handkerchief • hasperat • headlamp • horrocked • horse • horse racing • jack-in-the-box • jumja syrup • Kendra Valley varietal • keno • kidu • koris-tahn • kulloth • ladder • Las Vegas Boulevard • Las Vegas Review-Journal • Las Vegas Sun • latinum • library • linoleum • Lissepian Lottery • loafer • ''lokar'' bean • lorpa • map • matches • mattock • meatloaf • medkit • menu • ''milaberry'' pancakes • milk • moba • nerak • Non, je ne regrette rien • newspaper • Occupation of Bajor • Ohalu Prophecies • Ophiucan five-bellied water lizard • Orb • Orb experience • Orb shadow • pad • pagh • pagh'tem'far • pamphlet • Passyunk Avenue • pawn shop • pen • pencil • pepper shaker • photograph • pickax • plant • playing cards • pooncheen • pooncheenee • pradooshed • Premier Chair • prison • prohibition • purse • quarters • Racing Form • racism • radish • raid • raktajino • real estate • refresher • relotho • renfor • Restricted Technology • Riviera • robe • roulette • salad • saloon • salt shaker • Sands Hotel • Scalosian Sling • seitan wrap • seltzer bottle • sexuality • Shining Oasis • shovel • shuttlebay • Siege of AR-558 • Silver Lode • Silver Slipper • slacks • slavery • slug steak • snail • snail juice • sneedered • Songs and Silence • soup • speakeasy • spoon • Stardust • statue • stone • sugar • sugar pourer • sunglasses • Sunrise Avenue • tapestry • Temple Comet • Temporal Prime Directive • theater • thermoconcrete • think tank • Thunderbird • toasted tubeworm • tome • Tropicana • tube grub • vegetable • Vinny's Desert Steakhouse • violin • Vulcan Love Slave • • warrant • water rights • wheel of fortune • When the Prophets Cried • wine • wristwatch • Yridian language • Songs and Silence Appendices Background *'The Long Mirage' was the first of five DS9 themed releases of 2017. *The author wrote about The Long Mirage in his blog, in the article "The Process: From Manuscript to Article". https://drgiii.com/writing/2017/3/21/i-submitted-my-novel-manuscript-now-what *The next novel by the author was originally expected in January 2018. The release, Original Sin, was later brought forward to September 2017. * The book is dedicated to Mark Gamello, the author's best man. Images the Long Mirage cover.jpg|Cover image. quarkLongMirage.jpg|Quark. kiraLongMirage.jpg|Kira Nerys. planetLongMirage.jpg Connections Timeline Control }} External link * category:dS9 novels